Aparoid Homeworld
The Aparoid Homeworld is a hollow and mysterious world, far away from the Lylat System and so far only accessed through the Cornerian Federation's Orbital Gate. The planet's name is taken from being known as the homeworld, base, and main breeding site of the Aparoid race until it was destroyed by the demise of the Aparoid Queen after being given Beltino Toad's Self-destruct program by Star Fox Team. 'Overview' Upon its arrival, the Great Fox's scanner reveals that the planet's size and mass are disproportionate. One side is "lovely", as Krystal states, while the opposite side is very desolate, suggesting the Aparoids may not have been the first inhabitants of the planet. Sinister overtones lay throughout the level, and it pays homage to Venom. Layered in honeycomb decor and technology, a large city was sighted over the entrance towards the tunnels, either built before or after the Aparoid dominance. 'History' While the planet and its true origins remain unknown, the Aparoid Invasion began seventeen years ago, when a whole fleet was destroyed by a sole Aparoid. The only sign of life is in the base that the Star Fox team invaded. A large series of tunnels fill the inside of the planet, and the only way to its core, the lair of the Aparoid Queen, is through the large tunnels, which were protected by a powerful shield. Several Hatchers were placed on a platform that has to be taken out before the shield can be breached. Using Arwing, Landmaster and on-foot exploration, Fox McCloud and Krystal dealt with the Aparoid Hatchers within the buildings, leaving Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad to patrol the skies. More Hatchers underneath were dealt with in the same way. After weakening the shield, the Great Fox delivered the final blow by driving right into it and destroying the base, allowing the Star Fox team to enter the planet at the cost of their mothership. The planet was destroyed when Fox defeated the Queen, which activated the self-destruct program, destroying all Aparoids that possessed the cells needed for self-destruction. The ending also reveals that after the destruction of the Aparoids is confirmed, the invading party has to make sure they search the area for any missing ships and recover them. Also, some of Peppy Hare's lines during the shield generator campaign indicate that the invasion force, even prior to the Great Fox's sacrifice, had lost at least 20% of the fleet to the Aparoids. ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' The Aparoid Homeworld is an unnamed planet located far outside the Lylat System in Star Fox Pentalogy. It is the final location in Star Fox: Assault. ''Mission 11. Aparoid Homeworld - Infected Barren Planet; Breaching the Defenses Mission 12. Homeworld Core - Center of the Planet; The Final Battle 'Other Info' *The last part is quite similar to the tunnel in Venom, leading into the interior of the planet, where the Aparoid Queen awaits. The tunnel's descending soundtrack resembles the opening of Venom's theme from its prior appearances in the ''Star Fox series. *In Star Fox Pentalogy, the destruction of the Aparoid Homeworld mirrors that of Zebes in Super Metroid and the Dark Sphere in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, with the sphere cracking and exploding. 'References' *''Star Fox: Assault'' *Star Fox: Assault/Script **Star Fox: Assault/Damage reports Category:Planets Category:Destroyed Planets Category:Unnamed Planets